


yoon jeonghan is...

by orphan_account



Series: it's casual [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Masturbation, No Real Dialogue, camboy yoon jeonghan, lapslock, lee jihoon cameo, non explicit masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 18:16:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13980699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: yoon jeonghan is a regular college student. yoon jeonghan is also a camboy.





	yoon jeonghan is...

**Author's Note:**

> casual masturbation times with jeonghan... there could be mistakes,,, i wrote this at 3am,,, enjoy!

yoon jeonghan is a regular college student. majoring in psychology and philosophy, because why not? he's gotten through half the semester on scholarship money, while the other half is added onto his student debt. now, jeonghan works two jobs already (one at a frozen yogurt place on mondays, thursdays, and fridays and one at a fast food restaurant on tuesdays, wednesdays, and sundays). surely, he should be using his one free day (saturday) to rest… wrong. jeonghan works from home. if he were talking to his parents about it, then he'd say he's working an online internship for IT. if he were talking to his friends, he'd tell them to not come to his apartment from 7-9 p.m. because that's when he's streaming the camshow. yes, the camshow. yoon jeonghan is a camboy. _it's cliché_. a near-broke college student, doing camshows to pay off his student loans? it's right out of some fanfiction (not that he read any, but it's cliché enough).

when jeonghan first started the camshows, he predicted that it would be a one time thing. that he'd get enough money in that one stream to last him for a couple months, then he'd probably have found better paying jobs than his current two. he was wrong. the first show was rough. turns out that masturbating in front of a live audience is much harder (no pun intended) than expected. jeonghan had no problem with the masturbating part. he just didn't realize that you should probably talk to your audience during these camshows. after the show, he found that he got seven bucks and four reviews from passing viewers. they were either complimenting his looks or saying how much they wanted to fuck him. only one (by user cock_titantic - _obviously a professional_ ) really stood out and actually gave him feedback. it was a tiny jab to his pride, but he knows that this was constructive criticism… misspellings aside.

“ _your new here i get that but maybe you can do a llittle more than jack off? short cams are fine but you could spice it ip a little,,, talk to us tease us!!! you could at least moan and not be so quiet your cieling fan was kinda louder than you here’s another camboy you shoudl look at [link] for inspiration! good luck man ^^_ ”

after that, the camshows became a weekly thing. jeonghan wasn't expecting to still be doing them for two more years, but this is where he is. progressively, he did get better. the other camboy that user cock_titantic was actually nice enough yo give him some advice after jeonghan left a little comment on a recent video. hooniebuns, or hoonie, was one of the bigger camboys on the website, with over a million followers and thousands pouring into his camshows. he stuck with the innocent but naughty cat boy roleplay, and viewers ate it up every time. jeonghan had to admit, even watching hoonie’s shows for reference made him incredibly hot. “it's all about the dialogue,” hoonie told him. “keeping a relationship with your followers, both in and out of shows.”

hoonie seemed like a natural, teasing his viewers while simultaneously keeping it interesting. he gave them options, urged them to pay up if they wanted something, and constantly talked with them. hoonie seemed to enjoy the masturbating part of the shows just as much as he enjoyed the parts where he did nothing. sometimes he'd sit around and just talk with his viewers, momentarily bringing down the roleplaying. jeonghan noticed that it was during these casual moments that people would follow him most.

“don't try to force anything out. it's your show, in the end. feel free to do what you want.” hoonie said.

thus, jeonghan decided he'd let these camshows be an outlet for him. to relieve stress, to relax, and to even delve a little into his kinks. his next show was better. he started it off by talking, not going straight into the masturbation. he explained to people that he was doing this for college, but that he wanted to make the best out of it. jeonghan gained a couple followers during that spiel, and it warmed his heart a little. comments came in every now and then, encouraging him. by the time his stream reached twenty three viewers, he started palming himself through his boxers, still keeping up his end of the conversation. jeonghan brought up his two other jobs, not exactly disclosing where he worked but giving enough context that they knew he worked minimum, very minimum waged jobs.

he slipped off his boxers and began stroking himself then, squirting a decent amount of lube in his hand. this time he brought up an incident in his old dorm. his roommate, bless him, thought jeonghan was in pain and needed help, thus he burst into jeonghan’s room like the dramatic nursing major he is. alas, jeonghan was just cramming glass anal beads up his ass. as a result, jeonghan yanked them out and, out of reflex, threw them to the side… which resulted in shattered anal bead glass going everywhere. his roommate apologized and could never make eye contact with him again. in between this story and his stroking, he paused to let himself shudder and moan - not holding them back like he did before. by the end of the story, jeonghan was actually close. he joked with himself about how maybe he was a little into exhibitionism, and perhaps that's why he got it up so quickly. his viewers, all twenty-seven of them, were commenting more frequently now. talking to him about his short spiels while simultaneously egging him on to cum. within a two minutes, he came all over his hand and stomach.

you see, jeonghan loves to lie (for a short while) in the afterglow. he gives himself a moment to catch his breath, also giving his viewers some time to praise and coo at him. once he's basked enough, the baby wipes come out to clean himself up. he informs the viewers that this could become a weekly thing, that he enjoyed his time with them. his viewers make sure to tell him that they're excited for him and enjoyed it just as well. the second the stream ends, jeonghan has thirteen reviews and ninety-two dollars.

**Author's Note:**

> i enjoy casual sexy times and casual masturbation times if you can't tell,, thanks for reading!


End file.
